That's just my way
by maxibear23
Summary: LEMON! InoSaku Yuri girlXgirl . Don't like, don't read! First REAL lemon, hope you enjoy.


**I needed to write something else apart from the only story I have going at the moment. You could say I'm suffering from writer-block, a first for me too.**

**I'm also in a giving mood, so this one-shot here is a LEMON!!! Yes, that's right, smut AND it's INOSAKU smut too!!! A first completed lemon for me too ^^  
**

**You don't like Yuri (GIRLXGIRL) or even the concept of 2 girls getting on, LEAVE! Not my fault if you end up hurting yourself by reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: The following characters from Naruto-Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto. **

**:D Enjoy!!!**

**Everything is in Sakura's P.O.V  
**

We finally made it to the protection the walls of my apartment offered on this cold afternoon. It was just the beginning of winter, and it was already cold out at 4 in the afternoon.

As soon as I was inside making my way to the sofa, I sat atop my ever so comfy couch, Ino jumps on me and starts passionately kissing me, straddling as she does so, her arms looped around my neck, mine around her waist. I kiss back with more intensity reminding her of how much I loved her.

"Mmm…Saku" I close my eyes and savour her sweet taste, our mouths moving in sync with each other, our lips caressing each other. I moan as she grinds on me, my lower half heating up as she does it again.

"I-Ino…" we break apart panting, trying to catch out breaths.

"What's up, babe? Is something wrong?" an adorable pout makes its way onto her beautiful face

"Why would something be wrong? I just wanted to kiss you."

"Hahaha, yeah right. Ino I can tell when something is wrong with you, I'm _supposed _to know"

"Well figure it out then Einstein!"

I think back to anything I might've said to her earlier, then remembering the look she gave me before she pounced on me along with what all our friends were talking about after school.

"Are you sure you want to…?" I hesitantly ask "are you ready? I don't want to pressure you into it…"

Catching on to what I way talking about, she looked me deep in the eyes and mouthed the words I desired so bad to hear. "Yes. I want you."

No matter all the rumours that filled the school halls or even the streets about Ino, saying how she was a whore and a slut just wanting to stick some random cock up inside her. She was a virgin, I myself wasn't. Let's just say too much alcohol and flashing lights with horny guys isn't such a great mix, especially when you and the guy are drunk off your face, oh and did I mention he was your best guy friend too? Yeah enough said.

I looked her deeply in the eyes and confirmed she was telling the truth. She got off me and stood in front of me helping me up. I gently cupped her cheek with my right hand and brought my face to hers again. Our lips touched for the second time and I felt myself melt into her once again, this time allowing my tongue to come out of its prison behind my lips. Sliding in over her bottom lip asking for entrance she allowed my warm muscle to invade her mouth.

A moan erupted from the back of her throat; I pressed my body so that it would mould with hers pulling her towards me. Breaking away in need for air, I found we made our way inside my bedroom. She slowly made her way towards my bed never breaking eye contact. Sliding ever so slowly backwards on top I followed like the hungry crazed girl I was.

I grabbed her left leg, trailing kisses from the top of her foot slowly going up. Tonight was all for Ino, I wanted her to remember this, I knew I would. My left hand sliding up her right leg as my mouth made its way to her knee, my half lidded eyes full of desire I looked up to see her head back, a silent cry escaping her lips.

"I love you Ino…"

"Nngh…" My hands slowly slid around to her hips, lifting the fabric of her skirt as my hands travelled higher. I made a trail from her belly-button to the underside of her breasts all the while lifting the cloth that would have stopped me. She arched into me wanting to feel me more; I was her drug as she was mine. Licking and sucking on her tender skin, I made my way up to her collarbones, finding sensitive and responsive spots in my journey. I bit just above her collarbone sucking the redden area that will turn into the many love bites I would give.

"Ahnn…Saku" I sat up, straddling her and removed my top a pink laced bra the only thing covering my top half.

I dove back to where I previously was, my hands cupping her soft round breasts, my thumbs grazing over hardened nipples through her bra as I massaged them.

"Ah! Saku…nngh" My hands travelled to the back unclasping her bra to let out the two wonderful pieces of flesh I so badly wanted to taste. Throwing towards the end of the bed I quickly engulfed her right breast sucking on it. My tongue teasing her harden nipple. Her body shivering softly.

"Ah…mmm…more…" her cries excited me to no end.

"As so wish…" my voice was laced with desire, it coming out low and husky. She whimpered at the sound clearly pleased with it.

Giving its partner the same treatment I moved to her left side while my arms trailed down the side of her body, taking in the new landscape, familiarizing myself with every hill and valley. Sliding her skirt down, she arched up into my touch crying out for more, her own hands removing my skirt.

Kissing my way back down to her stomach my fingers slid in between where cloth met skin. Hocking my finger around the side of her panties, I sat back up watching the cloth slowly present her womanhood, her smell making its way through my nose. I could only imagine how it tasted.

She turned away shyly her beautiful soft cheeks tinted a light pink, she was clearly embarrassed. She looked beautiful to me, and so I told her so.

"You're beautiful Ino" I captured her lips to strengthen the truth behind my words.

"Are you ready?" a firm nod followed and so I entered a single digit inside her wet folds of skin.

"Uhn…Ah! Saku!" my finger slowly went in and out of her, her walls seeming tight around my one digit. Never had I imagine that Ino would be beneath me withering and shivering, calling my name as I give her pleasure she has never felt before. My left hand holding her against the bed.

"Faster! More!!…MORE!!!" picking up my speed my finger getting coated in her juices, I dip down and use my tongue to find the small bundle of nerves normally hidden.

Her hands tangle in my pink locks, pulling me closer to her. Her hips buck against my mouth and devilish finger. I add another and she screams her face flustered, tears coming out the side of her eyes her mouth open, almost at the peak of her orgasm. Her breathing coming out in short laboured breaths, panting and gasping.

"Oh Saku!! Nngh! Ah! I-I'm…" I sucked and nipped gently on her bundle of nerves, the small bud throbbing. My fingers picking up in speed and my thrusts faster and stronger.

"I love you Ino" She answers me with a loud moan followed by intense shaking. I had taken her on a ride to nirvana, to her heaven on earth; she looked even more beautiful then. I lap up all her juices and cleaned her, and then I move up beside her and hold her.

"That…was…" panting she tried once again to form a sentence, this time her breathing back to normal. I kissed her forehead acknowledging her un-finished phrase.

"I love you Saku" She closes her eyes and wraps herself around me, her head in the crook of my neck arms around my waist.

Pulling the blankets to cover both of us, I brush a lose strand of hair away from her face, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Ino."

**Hope you liked, my first full lemon :D**


End file.
